


【翻译】【R76】看着我 Focus On Me by Cawaiiey

by wyl50



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers to Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Old Men Crying, ask to tag, isnt that a tag lmao, prompt ask
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: 梗概：他已经听过这几个字无数次了。它们是如此的熟悉，如此地让人心碎。





	【翻译】【R76】看着我 Focus On Me by Cawaiiey

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Focus On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612146) by [Cawaiiey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey). 



深呼吸。吸气。呼气。如此缓慢地。

 杰克尝试着专注于自己的呼吸，而不是远处的警报声，或是直升机在街道上呼啸而过的声音，为追踪他们而在小巷里四处奔走的沉重脚步声，亦或是那个紧挨着他的男人的带来的触觉。那个人已经超脱了一般生命的存在，他更像一个包裹在黑色皮质外套里的幽灵，死亡的面具正对着杰克。这不是因为他不能面向其他地方，而是因为他俩靠得是如此之近。考虑到那些追踪着他们的当局者，贴近死神是必要的。

死神。

他们为何在第一个地点就陷入如此的混乱都是这个幽灵造成的。好吧，确切说，杰克作为一个亡命之徒也得摊上好大一部分的责任，“不要被规则玩弄”（天哪，这句话太蠢了，他后悔自己原来还说过好几次），然而……不被“规则”所玩弄让他成为了法律的敌人。

死神是黑帮成员之一，所以显然，他也是警方所追捕的人。也因此，自从杰克在不知哪个城市撞见他之后，他就一直追随着死神，直到现在他俩被警车团团围住，一架直升机投下光照着他们。

如果现在杰克就让警察得到了他们的目标——那个他们多年来都想绳之以法的人，那他定会追悔莫及的。

因此，在与死神短暂的目光交会后，他们就行动了，他们在小巷里、大街上流窜。幽灵有着超人的速度，而杰克，因为那些在参加SEP计划时注射的东西才可以跟上。直至那人转过身，用爪套抓着他的夹克，他才意识到他跟随的是一个冒牌货。杰克预感到了必将发生的搏斗，他的手指即将扣下扳机，死神却突然把他猛拖进了一栋破旧的建筑，然后一起躲在了一个从外面无法看到的柜台下面。

比较倒霉的是，这里的空间十分狭小，结果就是他不得不与死神胸贴着胸，而死神在他下面，他俩的腿还纠缠在一起，他的脉冲步枪躺在边上。当然，是在可及之处，不过可幸的是它没有挤在他俩之间。虽然，杰克觉得如果没有它的话他会感觉更加不安，毕竟他和他的敌人是如此之近。他在这种境地应当感到不适，紧张，焦虑。然而他却因为身下的那个人而一点没有那些感觉，他甚至没有察觉到靠近他们的脚步声。那脚步声越来越清晰，越来越越近，去他的，他们都要被……

“士兵，”他听到死神嘶哑的声音，刚好让他能听见，“保持镇定，”死神的爪套戳着他的身侧，这大概是个信号，那个该死的警察不应该出现在这里，但这个信号却像一个支柱一样，让杰克放松不少，“你会暴露我们的位置的。”杰克转过头，盯着象牙色，被雕成骨头的面具，他可以看到烟从裂缝中冒出来，黑色的卷须从开口爬出来，让他们的周围变得更加昏暗。那个幽灵向前倾斜了一点，他们的面具发出了细小的碰撞声（这是个可怕的暗示，他应该逃走，藏在别处），“看着我。”

杰克看着那个男人缓慢的深吸一口气，然后呼出来，黑色的烟雾从面具的开口处涌出来。他又重复了一次，杰克发现自己也跟随着开始呼吸，在他呼气时吸气，吸气时呼气。把他吸入自己。又温和地把他呼出还给他。镇定犹如波浪，冲刷着他，虽然他被敌人紧逼，而且脚步声越来越清晰，原来越近。死神却让他保持专注。

看着我。

他曾多次听到过这几个字。它们是如此的熟悉，也是如此地让人心碎。

他曾听到过那几个字，那是在注射期间，针头刺进他的静脉注射进一整管的让他又冷又热的物质。当惊慌充斥着他，他会把手臂扯回来，拔掉针头，因为，操他的，他受不了这些了，几个月都是这样的实验，他可以感受到一只手从他旁边的椅子伸过来，紧握住他的。杰克转过头，捕捉到了他挚友的凝视，泛着金黄的焦糖色眼睛如此温柔地凝望着他，那嘴唇分和着低语，“看着我。”

他曾听到过那几个字，那时，在战火中的他觉得他们已经必死无疑。火药和鲜血的气味干扰着他的感官，脉冲弹药冲出他的脉冲步枪，视野中的智械昭示着他们将会全军覆没。当沮丧的感觉在他的头脑里，在他的身体里隐隐不去，当他步履蹒跚。在无线电通讯中，在那些电磁干扰音中，在炮火和尖叫的背景声中，他听到了它们，就像是一线希望，“看着我，杰克，”然后他瞥了一眼，看到加布里尔带着他只能梦想着拥有的强壮和风度冲上前去。他望着加布里尔，他们会赢的，铭记这一天吧，他将为此感谢加布里尔。永远。

他第一次听到那几个字时，他正在伸展在他迟来的爱人身下，他因害怕疼痛而神经紧绷，他被那种令人羞耻的方式扩张开。杰克知道那会感觉很好，这点从他的爱人用粗壮的带着枪茧手指轻旋着将他打开，按压着进入他的深处中就可以看出来。但他听到过那些可怕的故事，他不可遏制地因为害怕而绞紧了。他迟来的爱人将他们的额头贴在一起，如此甜蜜温柔地亲吻着他，对着杰克等候已久的嘴唇轻吐出那句永远都能让他镇定下来的话，“看着我， _亲爱的_ 。”

他曾听到过那几个字，那时在他们俩正在一群朋友和家人的注视下坐在那漂亮的木质长凳上。焦虑像冰块一样刺痛着他的内心，他害怕会搞砸他们的宣誓，他怕说错话，就算他能做到那些，他是否能足够优秀，成为加布里尔生命中的光？他们是否能在得知另一半因为一个任务而永远不能归来时保持愉悦？然后他的手就被另一双手包裹了，他转过头去面对对方，加布里尔面带微笑，用焦糖色的眼睛审视着他的脸庞，吐露着那句每当杰克害怕时他都会说的话，“看着我， _我的太阳_ 。”这一夜完美地结束了，加布里尔的无名指被戒指环绕，而怀里搂着他的丈夫。

他曾听到过那几个字，那时，楼房倒塌在他们周围。当他的一生的经历都在他头脑中冲撞。他思索着，那些到底意味着什么——每一秒，每一个吻，每一句“我爱你”，每一次“我看着你的身后”，所有经历过的这些年都意味着什么，因为他的爱人正俯视着他，用枪指着他的脑袋，那曾经闪着金色的温暖的眼神如今却是如此冰冷地盯着他。那些在烈焰中燃烧着的建筑倒映在他棕色的巩膜上，将它们从棕色染成了猩红色，他布满伤疤的嘴唇拉扯出了杰克从未见过的最卑鄙的笑。但是，去他的，他早该在那时就发现那些迹象的——盯着他却没有触碰，粗暴的性爱，停止佩戴他们的婚戒——他在当上战地指挥官时全然无视了那些迹象，而现在，一切都已经太晚了。直到他看着自己的一生分崩离析，他的加布里尔站在他上方，在火焰中咆哮着，“看着我，莫里森，”然后……

爆炸将他们卷入深渊，他们被埋在了废墟中，他在烈焰中以士兵76的身份重生，而莱耶斯则永远被埋葬在废墟之中。

被埋葬。

直到死神的爪套离开他的后腰抓住他的面具，杰克才意识到他在哭泣。他扭动着发出嘶嘶声，想要离开死神，以保他的身份不被发现，他已经听不到脚步声和直升机的声音了，他可以离开了。抓起枪。他把它按在死神的胸口，扣下扳机，用脉冲子弹扫射死神，直到那个幽灵只剩下飘零的黑烟和木炭的焦味。

在他背后的另一只手紧紧环绕着他的腰。那个人是如此强壮，坚实，把他牢牢地固定在原位，他陷入了一个可怕的境地，死神的尖爪紧抓着他的面具，把那块金属摘了下来。暴露在空气中。他看着下面的那个人，感受着那人的呼吸因为靠近的白骨面具侵入自己的喉咙。死神在他下面发出了介于绝望和释然的声音，杰克疑惑地咕囔着，用手推开那人的胸膛，意图逃脱那些可能发生的事情。他想要重新感受他的枪的那熟悉，舒适的重量。他想要逃离这个境地。但当那个人伸出一只带着爪套的手，用食指的指尖轻柔地按压着他的皮肤的时候，他退缩了。眼泪不可遏制地滑落脸颊，落到包裹着他的下颚和脖子的金属的缝隙里。死神追随着面具金属框架的那条曲线，抚摸上他的颧骨，到他的鬓角，顺着他深刻在额头的皱纹抚到他另一侧的脸颊。杰克没有动，他甚至都不敢呼吸，他没有反抗。那个幽灵把这视作了邀请，他的爪子停留在他的脸上，然后抚上了他的唇瓣。爪子抓住了他的下唇，在放开之前轻轻地捏着它。杰克醒悟一般地咬了上去，脑袋从那人的手中猛地挣脱，挣扎着想要脱离那人的束缚。他听到那人发出嘶嘶声，把他抓得更紧，把他钉在那里，即使杰克已经举起了他的拳头。死神咆哮着，黑烟从他的面具中一缕缕飘出来，当他的拳头猛砸过去，一只手掌先他一步打在他的脸上把他向后推。他感觉到他的后脑勺撞上了他们躲藏的柜台的底部，撞击到的那点扩散开来的疼痛让他忍不住喘息。幽灵的手臂仍旧环绕着他的腰，他也因此感到疼痛，但他一点都不想被放开。对于加布里尔的回忆让他开始渴望那些已经死亡，消逝许久的东西。

他眨眨眼，想要摆脱因撞击造成的满眼星光，尝试着注视身下的死神，那个幽灵正伸出爪套够上面具。眨一下眼睛，死神还带着那个面具，而再一次眨眼之后，白骨面具已经褪去，他盯着那个他再熟悉不过的脸。那个应该早已被埋葬的人。不同的是他的脸过于苍白，那种深灰色对立于杰克曾经喜爱的温暖的摩卡色，他的眼睛不再是焦糖色的了，它们如今是那吞噬了他俩的瑞士大火的颜色了，他的笑也没有展现在那布满伤痕的嘴唇上了，取而代之的是一团混乱。这景象太过熟悉，却太过怪异，这不可能，杰克只能继续凝视着。

“不，不，不，”杰克喘息着说，挣扎着逃离男人的怀抱，拒绝向内心升起的痛苦屈服，他嘶呼着，“你已经死了，不，去他妈的，你应该已经死了！”

“杰克，看着我，”当他听到这几个字的时候，他停止了挣扎。那个句子裹挟着太多甜蜜和心酸，仅仅是思考它们就被迫使他重新陷入了回忆。那个声音也不同于过去的了。它更加刺耳，就像是已有一段时间未曾使用过，亦或是使用过度了。就像是他在被埋在瑞士总部的废墟下时一直在尖叫哭泣，直到有人把他从残骸中拖了出来，但那时，他的嗓子已经哑了。这让杰克想起了曾经那仅因为吸入了火药和烟尘而略有沙哑的声音。那声音已经不能和记忆中的相匹配了，就像那已经失去了颜色的面容一样，让一切都显得有些不同了。杰克盯着他，想要分辨这是否是臆想的噩梦，亦或他真的存在，真的在这里。

死神伸出一只手，用带着爪套的手托着他的脸侧，他靠近它，追寻着遥远的记忆中加布里尔温暖的触摸。杰克的呼吸情不自禁地从唇间泄出，扫过幽灵电镀的皮质手腕。他在颤抖着。他无法停止。不是因为他记忆中已经死去的丈夫现在正在他身下，而是作为一个敌人的身份，亲自审视着他加布里尔除去冰冷和灰暗之外的每一寸。杰克想要闭上眼睛，把加布里尔的面容——即使他是他现在的容貌——深刻在脑海里，但他害怕闭上眼睛，害怕如果他再一次张开，看见的会是死神。他不想那发生，不是现在，不是在他再一次遇见他的丈夫时，他们的上一次相见还是在……

“你曾尝试着杀掉我，”杰克在加布里尔的掌心喃喃低语。他的内心在畏惧，加布里尔的手指扯着他的脸颊，但这种表达方式一点都不让他感到惊讶。他顺从着，就像他知道接下来会发生什么，即使他不希望那发生。杰克看着那扭曲的面孔，感受着加布里尔开始用一只带爪的手指抽打他的脸颊，他的心脏在胸膛中不安地绞紧。加布里尔张开嘴，一次，两次，三次，想要对杰克的陈述解释些什么，却失败了。第四次，他才终于倾吐出来。

“对不起，”他说，“杰克，那时的我疯了，那么疯狂，你让我怀恨在心……不，是他们让我，他们把那些我认为应该属于我的东西给予了你，”他的另一只手从杰克的腰上松开，释然的杰克想要啜泣，加布里尔的另一只手抓住了他的下巴，强迫他看着自己，“我让它摧毁了我。我让它控制了我。暗影守望的一些人想置守望先锋于死地，而我，”他停顿了一下，吸了一口气，当他呼气的时候，黑烟飘散开来，“我加入了他们，因为我不想让那样一个组织那样地践踏我。”

他的拇指拂过杰克的脸颊，冰冷的金属贴着那炙热的肉体，杰克没有反抗。加布里尔还在叙述着，解释多年前他的所做，杰克的眼睛慢慢阖上，温热的泪水溢出，“我想要你去死。我想要你和它一起去死。但是，天哪，要是我杀了你，我会和你一同自尽的，”他大笑，一只手梳理过杰克那曾拥有阳光的色彩的浓密银发，“直到死亡将我们分别，可以吗， _我的太阳_ ？”

杰克也大笑出声，如此破碎，如此空洞，让他不住流下了眼泪。加布里尔的爪套抚过他的头皮，安慰着，承接着那些因爪套的可怖触感带来的怨恨。“我很抱歉，杰克，对不起，想想这次我们又在千方百计地想要杀掉对方。操他的，我真的很……”

“对不起，”杰克在抽噎间哽咽出声，他的肩膀因每一次吸气颤抖着，“我很抱歉，我都没有注意到。我早该……我早该拒绝的，那是你应得的，你一直都那样的……”

“睁开眼睛，杰克，”他照做了，即使他的视线被那似乎不会干涸的泪水模糊，加布里尔把他拉下来，挨近他的脸庞。他知道会发生什么。他因期待而颤抖，他思念他爱人的触碰已许久，他倾过头，好像加布里尔教导过他一样，眼睛仍旧睁开着，专注于那个人如此熟悉却又如此不同的瞳孔。在他俩触碰前的几秒，他说出了他曾重复过无数遍的话语，杰克融化在他怀里，数年的渴望和思念让他贴上了加布里尔没有温度的唇。

“看着我， _亲爱的_ 。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起 Cawaiiey 太太 我太喜欢这篇了 所以没有收到太太的回复就翻了


End file.
